Kuroko no Gakuen!
by melodyofbrokenwings
Summary: Kuroko transfers to an all boys academy St. Azmaria after gaining a scholarship. He left his team and best friend behind to pursue a better education, but he failed to realize he was stepping into a den full of predators and they all had their eyes set on him. What is Kuroko going to do?
1. The Beginning

_**Kuroko no Gakuen!**_

 **Pairing: KurokoX?**  
 **Anime: Kuroko no Basuke**  
 **Genre: Shounen Ai originally with Slice of Life**

* * *

The first sign of the new school year showed early in the morning, students with school uniforms scattering the streets and sidewalks to their respectful schools, chattering loud and laughing.

A small boy with crystal blue hair took his steps up the giant hill, walking along the sidewalk where the cherry blossoms were blooming and falling gracefully. His pale eyes that resembled the open vast sky glanced at a petal land on his shoulder. A small smile graced his face taking the bloom slowly off of it. Staring at the trees, he stops. He observes how the petals sway to the rhythm of the calm breeze; like a dance. His eyes close slowly feeling the breeze fly through his colorful hair. For a moment he stood there as students passed him. He heard a few mumbles and giggles near him, his eyes snapping open to look at the a group of girls staring at him. He rose a brow.

"He's so cute! That uniform is St. Azmaria's boy's private academy~" A high school girl from a public high school pointed to him. To him! With his low presence it was nearly impossible to point him out. Through school he would have thought somebody would recognize him but no one even took the chance to squint their eyes to realize that there was a pale blue haired boy sitting in class with them, even the teachers. He was lucky to have childhood friends and his teammates. He was fine with his little circle of people he called his friends.

The boy became embarrassed at the girls stares, a light pink dusting his cheeks and ears. The girls cooed at him. So he took that as the cue to hurry up the path that separated him from the girls path to school from his.

Kuroko Tetsuya is a second year, 17 year old transfer student from a small public school, Seirin, in Chosei, a town located near the sea in Chiba, Japan. His parents who are strawberry farmers wanted him to go to Tokyo to further his education since he was one of the top students in Seirin and wanted to give their son some new challenges. Coming up with the idea of going to St. Azmaria, he applied to the school expecting to be rejected, for they only accept the gifted boys of Japan. But, to his surprise, he was accepted not even a week after he sent in his application. Due to the acceptance Kuroko packed everything he needed for his dorm at the academy. All of his tuition was paid for thanks to the academy, plus boarding and books.

Kuroko would miss his family along with his best friend Kagami Taiga, who he has been friends with since the last year of elementary school. After much persuasion from his red headed friend, he joined the basketball team during his first year of high school after long years of street ball with Kagami and two other childhood friends. Thanks to them, his rare skill helped the Seirin basketball team become one of the biggest fears of the school districts. Kuroko was a passing specialist and used his low presence, or misdirection, to his advantage to help Kagami become stronger. Also, he holds a special place in his heart for the abnormally tall idiot, for he was the one who he entrusted with enhancing his skills, being a light and shadow pairing, and loving basketball even more than before. Hopefully he is able to join the team at his new school.

After he told Kagami that he would be transferring to St. Azmaria they ended up staying together for the next week before the day he would leave for Tokyo.

 _At the train station, the tall red head gave him the usual smirk and the hurtful smack on the back to wish him luck._

' _You're going to be fine' Kagami plucked Kuroko off the ground to help him up after the knock to the back by his dear friend. His infamous deadpanned face showed a glint of annoyance in his eyes making the tall junior howl in laughter._

' _I don't want you scaring people with your appearing and disappearing acts.' his usual playful expression turned to a flustered one in a second. He placed his hand on his small friend's shoulder and squeezed in reassurance. Pulling something out of his pocket with his free hand, Kagami draped it around Kuroko's neck making the said boy raise a brow._

' _I got you something.' Kagami stepped back to look at the silver chain with the silver ring on it. It was small but it made Kuroko's eyes widen feeling the heaviness of the simple gift._

 _Kuroko played with the ring some more before smiling small to his best friend.'Thank you, Kagami-kun, I'll treasure it.' Grinning, Kagami ruffled his friend's locks making the younger one groan in displeasure._

' _If you just smile more, I'm sure people will warm up to you. But if nothing works out you can always email or call me. Hyuuga and the team want a weekly update also.' Kagami scoffed. 'I'll drag your ass back here if someone bullies or even lays a hand on ya.' They stared at each other in silence. Kuroko opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the announcer calling for passengers to Tokyo. Adjusting his small backpack, Kuroko thanked Kagami before stepping into the train._

' _We'll meet again' With that, the peaceful days living in Chosei the train doors closed and took off towards his new home in Tokyo._

Unconsciously, Kuroko touched Kagami's gift that laid on his chest as he remembered his friends advice.

Smile? Sure he's been an emotionless boy for most of his life but he knew how to smile. It was rare for him. Ever since Sakurai Ryo went to live with his aunt during elementary after his parents passing and Ogiwara Shigehiro disappeared during middle school he couldn't smile so easily. Until high school, meeting the basketball team and Kagami staying by his side, he could not have thought of smiling even the tiniest of his lip gestures.

Walking through the gates of the school now, he gazed at the sports facilities that stretched for a few miles to his left, in front of him stood a massive building towering four stories tall and looked like it expanded for multiple acres. He was impressed, no doubt, but he wouldn't let it show on his face.

Down along the walkway he spotted booths for clubs recruiting people to join whatever they offered. So he walked a little ways clutching the small backpack which contained his change of clothes he wore on the train ride. Using some of his parents money he stayed the night in a hotel before coming to school today. His boxes would arrive at the dorm which resides on campus.

Kuroko was busy looking at the ground to not notice multiple groups of boys stare at him. As he walked by he could hear the crowd simmering down, Kuroko found that strange. Lifting his head up, he stopped to realize the reason they all quieted down was because they were all staring at something...or _someone_. Turning his head, he saw the eyes from behind looking in his direction. He rose a brow once more staring at all the males looking at him. What is wrong with them? He had his blank look on his face. But to them it was a completely different sight.

For the school boys, it's as if a prince walked into their presence, They couldn't help but stare at the creamy pale skin boy who in the sunlight seemed to glow bright; his blue locks framing his innocent face. His black tie was tight leaving the guys to their imagination, the black jacket hung loosely around the shoulders and his black slacks were neatly pressed. His lips were a light pink, matching the color of sakura blossoms as they fluttered around him while he stood there ocean colored eyes sparkled brightly as he stood in between hungry looking predators confused and vulnerable.

"May I help you?" his voice came out melodious to them (although it was his normal, flat tone) making all the boys blush and hold their breaths while looking at him.

Kuroko blinked. He wasn't used to all of this attention. The silence enveloped the area for a few more seconds until a tall blonde boy came into view. He planted his foot down and looked around at the boys. Why were they so quiet?

"Ahh~ Why is everyone so quiet~!" an annoying high pitch voice broke the trances of the guys. So the blonde spoke his mind and now he was the center of attention being greeted and smiled at. The little pretty boy forgotten now. Kuroko sighed in relief.

"Kise-buchou!" a boy from the soccer team called out to his captain. The blonde smiled and waved at his kouhai, pulling at his yellow tie to loosen it around his white collar shirt. He smoothed his black slacks since he ran over to the area to see what everybody was doing. His honey colored eyes looked at all of the boys now talking among themselves.

"No one's excited about recruiting like last year~" He drawled resting his arms behind his head looking at everyone "And what was everyone staring at!" Kuroko took this time to escape since all of their attention was diverted elsewhere. One boy saw him leave and let out a whine.

"He left!" Everybody glanced back at the spot to not see Kuroko standing there.

"Oi, Kise-buchou, you made us lose sight of him!" Kise cocked his head to the side confused.

"Who are you talking about?" Kise turned around to see who spoke.

"Aominecchi~!" Coming up to him was a boy who looked like a ganguro with dark blue hair and entrancing midnight blue eyes. He wore the white polo untucked with no tie, his top three buttons loose and wrinkled pants showing that he rushed to school just now from the dorm.

"You're too loud..." grumbling, he ran his fingers through his short hair.

"Kise-buchou!" The teammate that called him earlier runs up to his captain with his phone out. "Look at this!" The blonde and ganguro turned their heads to the screen. A picture of a pale blue haired boy stared away from the camera and the shine of the sun illuminated him, bringing out the color of his skin and eyes. Kise's heart thumped against his chest while grabbing the phone away from the boy. Aomine only stared at the picture not taking his eyes off of it. Even for his tan skin, a visible blush bloomed across his cheeks.

"Who is he?" He managed to choke out.

 _He looks familiar for some reason…_ Shrugging the thought off, Kise pointed to the emblem on the boys jacket. The cross in the middle of the emblem for St. Azmaria was silver. "He's also a second year! Lucky us~"

Aomine glanced at the picture once more before pulling out his own phone. "Send the picture to me." Kise smirked also pulling out his.

"Me too me too!~"

Kuroko watched from a distance as the crowd grew bigger around the two boys all with phones out. He began wondering what is exciting so early in the morning.

"Aka-chin~ where are youuuu?" Kuroko turned his head to the left to see a giant walking in his direction. His purple hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, his dull violet eyes barely seen since his eyelids were halfway closed. He was munching on what appeared to be potato chips.

"Murasakibara, please refrain from yelling so early." Walking on the giant's left was another tall individual. He adjusted his glasses with his bandaged fingers, then ran his fingers through his dark green hair to get out the crumbs his friend was leaving behind. What caught Kuroko's eyes was the giant sheep plushie underneath his arm.

"But Aka-chin said he'll give me vanilla candies if I find him."

"You're going to bloat if you keep up your 'only sweets' diet. Diabetes will most likely develop, not that I care or anything."

Ignoring them at this point, Kuroko began walking in the direction where the two bickering recently stepped out of, the administration building, so he could go to the principal's office just as the acceptance letter told him to do on the first day.

"He should be in the student council's off- umph" the green haired teen stopped since he bumped shoulders with someone. Preparing a rant to yell at the person who hit him in his head, he glanced down at the tiny individual who made eye contact with him. They both locked eyes.

"What's wrong Mido-chin~" Murasakibara watched his friend's face burst into five different shades before settling down to a bright red.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." the purple haired giant froze at the object next to Midorima. He looked so cute...and yummy looking, pale creamy skin like his favorite vanilla candy.

"Ne...can I eat you?" The pale blue eyes met the now wide eyes of Murasakibara who momentarily stopped eating his chips. Midorima looked mildly disgusted.

"I'm sorry but I would not taste good since I am not food or sweets. Please refrain from your actions." Kuroko answered with a deadpan expression. Pulling his bag in front he carefully unzipped it and pulled out a small box of candy.

"I only have strawberry candies, my mother made them for me." He held out the small bag to the two students. Murasakibara slowly reaches out and took the candies from him lazily smiling before saying a small thank you. Midorima glanced at the now gentle giant in confusion. Murasakibara never thanked a person except the student council president and he thanks an unknown pretty...cough...he meant to say ghostly skin colored boy.

Tugging the corners of his mouth upward slightly Kuroko looks at them with an innocent smile. He began thinking about his family, bowed his head, and entered the building. _I should call and tell them I made it to Tokyo safely after I finish unpacking later._

"Ne, ne, Mido-chin, he was oober cute~ Don't you think so too?" Midorima adjusted his glasses again, his face scrunched up from the cute boy's smile and a shade of red covering his face.

"W-Why would I think he's cute, he is a boy. Boys aren't supposed to be cute at all..." Opening the box, the giant plucked one candy out and placed it in his mouth. He closed his eyes sucking on the soft candy, groaning in approval of the delicious treat.

"Mido-chin's a tsundere~"

"I am not!"

* * *

Entering the principal's office, Kuroko properly greeted the elder whom only had to try to get the man's attention once before he was seen. The principal welcomed him to the school, and since he was on a special scholarship he had a certain GPA to uphold. If it dropped below the curriculum then he would have to leave. The tealnette was confident in his studying skills and grades.

Walking out of the office now, Kuroko held his schedule, the school guidelines, student ID and an extra uniform. Placing all of his belongings into his bag he walked outside and followed the directions he was given to his dorm. All dorms were located behind the giant school structure so without further ado he followed the path through the garden in the direction of his dorm.

Upon arrival, Kuroko sighed. He stood staring at his door. Finally his new dorm room! He was glad he didn't have to share with anyone since he requested for a single room. Which means more room for him. Kuroko left his precious dog at home with his parents since no animals were allowed in the buildings unless used for special needs, for example, like being blind. Loneliness is a need too.

Turning the doorknob he entered the room and flipped on the lights in the process. The room's spotless, a low loft to his right is decorated with three large pillows and small throw pillows. A wooden roll top desk is placed the opposite side of the bed right next to a door Kuroko assumed was the bathroom. Another door was located next to the foot of the bed is a small walk in closet, a few large love seats spread out around the room complimented with a small rug and a large desk lamp.

 _A bed and table is all I need._ Kuroko spots his boxes in the corner beside his new desk. Three in total. Not having much to begin with, Kuroko only brought his books, CDs, journals, clothes, and miscellaneous from his family and friends. If he forgot something, he'll just buy it later. He threw his bag on his bed with sheets already on the mattress and pulled open the first box. Before diving into organizing a knock is heard from the door.

"Come in" The door opened slowly. Silence. _Strange_ … Kuroko tilted his head to the side before turning around only to widen his eyes. Three boys stood in the doorway, one smirking, another looking directly at him, and the last one is fidgeting with his hands. The boy closed the flaps and stood up facing them.

"You must be my suitemates" Every suite has six people, four suites on every floor, 24 people in total on one, and equaling to 96 or less dorm mates (four floors). Each suite has a living room with a large entryway, a kitchen, completely furnished, and all rooms have a bathroom. There are four dorm halls: Kaijo, Touou, Yosen, and Shuutoku which are named after famous sport schools. The student council gets their own dorm hall named 'Rakuzan', the leading sports school around. Kuroko was placed in the Touou dorm in Suite number 11 on the third floor room 6.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, 2nd year. Starting today I will be your new suite mate. Please take care of me" He bowed to them.

"The rumors are true" A boy with black, messy hair adjusted his square framed glasses. Squinting his eyes more he smiled at Kuroko raising his head. "You are simply too adorable, little princess"

"Excuse me?" Princess?

The boy smiled. "I'm Imayoshi Shoichi, 3rd year and the Resident Assistant of the third floor. If you ever need anything just let me know, school tutoring or other _needs_ " Imayoshi smirked devilishly making Kuroko cringe mentally.

"Thank you but I can do it myself. I will have to decline your offer, Imayoshi-sempai" Imayoshi chuckled at the boy's honest rejection. Imayoshi averted his eyes to his left looking at his kouhai only to find him staring at the transfer student. _Wakamatsu is being silent. How unusual._ The said boy with blonde spiky hair stared at Kuroko as if studying every muscle structure or small movement. Few seconds later he nodded his head once.

"Just as I thought, you're Aomine _and_ Kise's type. Those two will be hounding you forever." He nodded once more at his conclusion. "By the way, I'm Wakamatsu Kosuke. Also a second year"

 _Aomine? Kise? Type?_ Kuroko rose a brow at the weird group of people in front of him.

Before he could ask his thoughts, the fidgety one stood up straight looking at Kuroko with nervousness. When they locked eye contact, Kuroko could not help but feel a nagging memory come to mind. He's seen this small boy before.

"I-I'm Sakurai Ryo! I'm a 2nd year also!" Realization sparked. Staring at Sakurai, Kuroko couldn't help but smile at him. The fidgeting hands, the stuttering. He knew it so well. But the boy had grown taller since the last time he saw him in front of his house, saying goodbye to Kagami, Ogiwara, and him. It has been many years but he knew almost instantly from the mannerisms who this was.

"It's been awhile Ryo-chan" Sakurai blinked at the nickname.

"What a nice little nickname, Ryo-chan~" Wakamatsu twitched at Imayoshi's way of saying Sakurai's name.

"You're a creep sempai."

Sakurai glanced up and made eye contact with Kuroko's sky colored eyes. Suddenly his eyes widened at the familiar stoic face staring at him. "Wait, it can't be...Tet-chan!" Smiling Sakurai shot into the room engulfing the small boy into his arms. "Tet-chan you've grown! I've missed you sooo much! Have you been eating properly? How are your parents? Nigou? I'm surprised you didn't bring him with you." He blinked once. "Why are you easy to see now?"

"Yes I have. Missed you too. Yes. They're good. Nigou's healthy. Animal policy. I don't know, ever since I came here people could see me." He answered almost making it seem rehearsed.

"You'll be ravaged by the demons! I'll protect you." Declared the boy. The pair in the doorway were shocked by Sakurai's complete one eighty personality from the always apologizing boy to one who can talk complete sentences without stuttering even once, and with confidence at that.

"You two know each other?" Wakamatsu blinked. Sakurai and Kuroko both made eye contact with him, the brunette's arms still around his friend's neck. Talk about a cuteness overload.

"We went to elementary school together." Kuroko answered.

"I've been meaning to ask, which school did you transfer from?" Imayoshi jumped in now with a questioning look. "Do you play sports?"

"Are you single?" Everybody ignored Wakamatsu's question.

"Seirin. I was on the basketball team." He answered the ones he was willing to.

 _"_ Ah, Tet-chan. That means you were on par with the Kiseki no Sedai! I remember when Aomine-san came back from Chosei and said they tied with Seirin's team. Tied! You most likely used your misdirection on them. I remember when you first used it against me and Shige-kun, you were very scary." Sakurai shuddered at the memory of him and his childhood friends playing basketball. Misdirection is a pain when the special gem is not on anyone's team. When he plays without a 'light', he's unstoppable.

Imayoshi opened his eyes and Wakamatsu's mouth gaped open.

" _So you're the reason the student council president was in a happy mood when he returned last year. The phantom player…"_

" _He's in trouble…"_

"We're going to be late to class. What class are you in Tet-chan?" Sakurai let go of his reunited friend. Kuroko shrugged before walking to his bag unzipping it to pull out his schedule.

"Class 2-A" he said. Sakurai smiled.

"We're in the same class! Come on, I will walk you there." The suite mates waited for the newest transfer to organize some of his stuff and empty his backpack, only grabbing what he needed. Kuroko slipped his shoes on and walked to them with keys in hand.

"I am ready" he said as Sakurai linked arms with him.

Imayoshi grinned. "Time to escort the princess." He chuckled lightly. The four boys left his room and headed out the suite to go to the main school building.

* * *

Class introductions were normal. Each told the class their name, age, and what they are planning to study. Kuroko happened to be the only scholarship student in his class, both in sport science and academic, and to his surprise, the only scholarship student of the whole school. Supposedly it was hard to get in without money and he was the first in many years. Kuroko chose where he sat, sitting next to his friend Sakurai and another kid with light brown hair and brown honey mixed eyes who introduced himself as Furihata Kouki. They instantly became friends because of their interest in mystery books.

Kuroko's first period class was normal to say the least. If you minus the stares from the boys who seemed to be interested in him. Second and third period were the same and it was making him irked at all of them.

Kuroko needed to find out why he was visible now to the human eye. Because he smiled? No that can't be right. What could it possibly be.

The bell rang loud and it signaled it was time for lunch. Joining Sakurai and Furihata, the three walked to the large cafeteria which looked more like a five star hotel, except no fancy wine glasses and waiters. But everything else in the concept. The school probably had extra money and used it to build this massive cafe with a buffet if you didn't want the food on the menu. Kuroko mentally sweat dropped. This school put too much dedication in building it.

"They have a sushi master! Wow, I can't wait to try some." Furihata felt his stomach growl thinking about it and he had a goofy grin. "What are you trying?" He asked the two boys beside him.

"I brought my own bento so I am alright." Sakurai reached into his bag and pulled out a neatly tied red and white cloth around his bento box.

Kuroko's eyes wanders the cafe for a moment before his eyes landed on a section. They had a milkshake counter, and they had vanilla as an option. He mechanically moved to it and his friends watched, blinking.

"Ah, he found a vanilla milkshake." Sakurai followed with Furihata walking after him. They had finally caught up to the tealnette when he acquired a cup of his favorite beverage. He had gotten a large. If you looked close enough you could see the sparkles around him.

Furihata smiled small. Kuroko is an odd one, but in a good way. Turning around he told the two he was getting his sushi plate and asked them to find them a table.

Sakurai and Kuroko nodded and walked over to a table available next to the glass doors which lead to the patios, sitting down and waiting for Furihata to come join them.

A minute had passed and the brunette sat down next to them with a lot of sushi piled up making Sakurai gape.

"You'll get a stomach ache" Sakurai said with a concerned motherly tone.

"It's OK. I know my limits!" Furihata pulled apart his chopsticks, saying his short blessing before taking a large gulp of meru. "So good!" he took another one and ate it. Sakurai had untied if his lunch taking the lid off to show an array of delicious delight. Omelette, white rice, pickles, umeboshi, and tempura. It made Furihata and Kuroko stare at it.

"Wow, who made it for you? " Furihata stared in wonder.

Sakurai shook his head. "I did." a small blush covered his cheeks when both of them seemed to stare intently at the good looking meal.

"Your cooking has improved." Kuroko actually wanted to try some of the delicious looking food. His old friend wasn't the best cook in his early years of elementary school. Charcoal was his specialty back then.

"Ara, Sakurai-kun has a new friend?" The three boys looked up to two tall men. Both have black hair, styled differently, and they both had trays in their hands. The one who spoke appeared to be the most feminine of the two. His hair brushed over his left eye, only his grayish black right eye showing. Kuroko noticed the mole underneath his visible side.

The one next to him had a sharp gaze of slate blue and had the biggest grin on his face. "You are growing up, ne, Sakurai-chan?" he teased and the little brunette blushed a little.

"Himuro-san, Takao-san, nice to see you again. How was your break?" he greeted them and the two tall men took the invitation to sit down at the table, both sitting in front of the them. But it looks like neither one of them noticed the boy drinking the milkshake.

"Too short. I barely had fun. Kaa-san had me cleaning the house and taking care of it while she was out of town. If I left a speck of dust she was going to take away my anime DVD's. I couldn't give them up!" Takao picked up the sub on his tray and took a bite of it.

"He has been complaining about it all break." Himuro smiled small. "Messaging me pleas of help. But I was in America." he grinned.

"America? Your family lives there right? I am sure they were happy to see you again." Sakurai smiled wide.

"They were. By the way. I am interested in your friends, Sakurai-kun." Himuro glanced over at the blue haired boy who blankly stared back. It took him a moment but he noticed the quiet boy sitting next to the other boy.

"You said 'friends'." Takao said and looked over at Furihata then blinked. When he did so there sat Kuroko drinking his milkshake.

"Konnichiwa." he said in a bland tone and both boys stared at him.

"EH! He has been here the whole time!" Takao yelled.

"Don't be rude. This is Kuroko Tetsuya, he's my childhood friend." Sakurai puffed out his cheeks.

"I'm Furihata Kouki." the other boy bowed his head to them.

"Seriously? Two friends? Wow, I am so proud of you." Takao smiled again and Sakurai retorted back with a stutter that made Himuro smile to himself. Then he glanced over to Kuroko and Furihata and held out his hand.

"I am Himuro Tatsuya, class 3-A, nice to meet you." Kuroko shook his hand and Furihata followed his lead. "This is Takao Kazunari. He's in 3-C."

"It is nice to meet you, sempai." Kuroko bowed his head and Sakurai smiled. Furihata felt nervous but it subsided when the group fell into conversation, talking about each other and laughing at Takao as he told funny stories about the break they had before school started. Apparently St. Azmaria can afford random weeks out of the year for students to be off and traveling. How luxurious.

Sakurai chuckled into his hand along with Furihata and Kuroko smiled small as well, but it was faint and easy to miss if no one paid attention. Fortunately, Takao noticed and stared at the three of them. Somehow, they appeared to be glowing. Almost as of they produced estrogen instead of testosterone. It seemed...flowery.

He's not the only one who noticed now. Students from other tables got distracted by what Takao dubbed as 'cuteness overload'. Man, he wasn't kidding about it either. Furihata was holding onto Sakurai's shoulder looking like a puppy as he waited for his friend to share some of his bento. While doing so Sakurai had held his chopsticks out to Kuroko with a piece of tempura, who seemed shocked at the offer but accepted it timidly, though he didn't show it. Without consent he was force fed. Kuroko blinked and chewed it.

"It's good." he blushed a little.

"We've shared food before. Don't act all adult like now." Sakurai huffed as he then proceeded to feed the waiting brown hair boy on his other side.

"Ah, it's nice to see cute kouhai!" Takao hummed as he ate a piece of food, distracting himself from having a creep nosebleed due to the adorable actions. A gleam of mischievous desire flashed through his slanted orbs then and of course Himuro saw it. What is he planning now?

"Ne, you three are bishounen." Takao smirked and Sakurai blushed bright at his term.

"N-no, I'm not." he mumbled embarrassed. Himuro had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I see. You want them for _that_ " he nodded his head in approval. "I believe it will work." the three juniors looked confused, even Kuroko showed a hint in his eyebrow crease.

"What are sempai talking about?" Furihata spoke up and the two seniors could only smile. Until Takao brought out his phone and snapped a few pictures.

"I'm going to be rich" he grinned sheepishly. Himuro laughed at his friend's antics.

"You see, we are part of the student council. We have been planning a way to get our school to be more motivated in their studies and we may have found our solution." his expression made the juniors look at one another and all looked confused even more. Which made Takao squeal and take more pictures of them.

"We" Takao spoke now after setting his phone down, "are an all male school. It's so boring here! It reeks of sweat and masculinity." he pinched his nose in a dramatic fashion. "But if girls suddenly appeared...it'll be fun!" he grinned and Kuroko finally realized what the funny feeling he had was.

"I decline." he remarked and Takao showed pain in his face.

"B-but you three are perfect. Look at you! Sakurai-chan has always been adorable, Furihata-kun is attractive in his own way, and you-" he pointed to Kuroko. "You amplify the effect by ten! You should be our idols!"

"I'm sorry?" Furihata blushed deep crimson and he matched Sakurai in embarrassment.

"We need to find Kasamatsu-san of the theater department!" Takao cheered and Himuro chuckled. It sounded almost evil.

The cafeteria suddenly grew quiet and the five looked towards the front when they heard a loud person from the front of the cafeteria. In the doorway stood a group of colorful figures and Kuroko recognized two of them from earlier when he was looking for the offices. The giant purple candy man and the green hair tsundere. Next to them stood a giant scary looking ganguro with midnight blue hair wearing a scowl as a prancing blonde talked to him excitedly and grabbing his arm. In the middle stood a strong standing man, though he was the shortest out of all of them but his intimidation radiated off of his person, with piercing red hair and strange colored eyes. One gold and red. Which to Kuroko seemed oddly familiar. Almost nostalgic. It is rare for someone to have dichromatic eyes so why does he feel like he has seen them before?

Either way, the group stood out compared to the other students. They must be special. Perhaps student council?

"Ah, they are scaring the freshman." Himuro sighed, then looked at the juniors with a smile, "They aren't that scary."

"Aomine-san is a little." Sakurai admitted and Kuruko watched the rainbow hair men look around. What were they looking for?

Kuroko watched the blonde raise up a phone and scanned the room before his eyes landed on his, which made him look away back to his food. This place is cursed. People can see him too easily now!

"There!" the blonde yelled as he left the group and ran towards the table, which Kuroko wished, only wished, his low presence would work in this moment. "You are the cutie everybody keeps talking about!" he grinned touching the powder blue locks of the boy, making Kuroko twitch. Unconsciously he slapped the hand away and stood up, giving a deadpan look at the blonde.

"Please do not touch me." He said in a cold voice, making Sakurai stand up.

"G-gomenesai Kise-san, he is n-not feeling well." Sakurai apologized for his friend and Furihata also stood up.

"We were just leaving." the brunette stood up. Grabbing Kuroko's elbow the three grabbed their lunch trays and empty drinks, leaving a speechless Kise Ryouta standing gobsmacked at the three boys who disposed of the trash and quickly left the cafeteria.

Everyone held bated breaths. No one dared to touch an elite member of the school and yet the new beauty struck him without ease. Himuro, however, was amused and couldn't contain the laugh that escaped and Takao curled over, banging the table with his fist as he laughed. Knocking Kise out of his stupor, he glared at the two guys he stood next to.

"Himuro-ichii it's not funny!" he cried and the man addressed only let out another chuckle in response. Takao stood up and wiped the tear from his eye.

"Kami, I love it. This is going to be the best school year. Ne, Shin-chan?" He looked over to the green hair man who pushed up his glasses.

"Oha-Asa has predicted an Aquarius will cause turmoil." Midorima Shintarou brought the sheep plushie up. "Luckily I have my lucky item." he stated. Making Takao shake his head.

"What the hell is that brat hanging around the new kid for?" Aomine Daiki, the tan ganguro knucklehead of the school, glared at the doors. He had been talking about Sakurai Ryo when he said brat. Which made Murasakibara Atsushi, the purple hair giant, hum as he munched on potato chips.

A chuckle left the redhead's lips and everybody stared at the shortest man in shock. He had been silent this whole time and he responds with a laugh?

 _Scary_ , the group thought in unison as the undeclared leader of the elite students stared at the doors Kuroko and his friends left out of.

"To see him again. It is fate being funny." he said letting a smirk fall on his lips.

"What do you mean Aka-chin." Murasakibara crunched on his food lazily.

"You will know soon enough." He said with a smirk which made the whole vicinity shiver. When he smiled, it meant trouble and when it is Akashi Seijirou that smiles that devilish smirk, it meant hell was about to break loose. The new kid is not going to stand a chance against the red devil.

* * *

Kuroko felt irritated but no one would have known unless you knew him for a long time. Which Sakurai did. He held a worried expression when the trio walked out towards the sports facilities that surrounded the area. They were passing the baseball field when Sakurai decided to speak, "Ne, Tet-chan." He said and his friend glanced up at him, "I never had a chance to tell you about the elite students. Gomen"

"Who?" Kuroko bluntly asked and Furihata shook his head.

"The colorful guys back there were them." He said shivering. That red head was bad news. Charming yet dangerous.

"You went against them during basketball last year, how can you not remember them?" Sakurai asked and Kuroko looked at him straight in the face with a blank look and questioned who they were. Sakurai could only sweat drop in reaction. Kuroko may be intelligent but he tends to forget people easily if he is not really interested in them. He was probably to preoccupied with playing the game and keeping Kagami's temper in control. Which was good since Kagami liked to show off then intimidate the opponent. With Kuroko next to him, he kept his head on his shoulders.

"They are the top students of our school. You know, the cream of the crop, raised with a silver spoon rich kids." Sakurai said. "There is Kise Ryouta, the blonde one, who surprisingly fell in good gracious with the other boys when he tied with Aomine Daiki, the tan one, in a one on one basketball game last year. Kise is heir to a fashion business and he models on the side, and he is the captain of the soccer team. Aomine is the second son of a sports company that comes out with limited edition shoes all the time. I hear they sell out in almost three hours after being put on the shelf. He is a basketball head. It's all he does other than naps and tries to fight people that give him a funny look. It has happened a lot." Furihata nodded at what he said and Sakurai continued.

"Midorima Shintarou is the green hair one. He is the second highest scorer in the academy. Plus he is the son of a famous doctor and his family owns hospitals. Murasakibara Atsushi, the giant purple hair guy." Sakurai paused. "What does he do again?"

"Dad's a famous cook. Owns tons of restaurants and even has a couple overseas. All he does is eat so he is kind of a famous food critic. If he doesn't like food he can shutdown a place in less then a week." Furihata scuffed his shoe on a rock and kicked it into the wire fence that they passed. The field was empty since everybody was eating lunch.

"What about the short one?" Kuroko asked and the two went pale and wide eyed. Sakurai even going as far as to cover his friend's mouth.

"Taboo! No one calls Akashi Seijirou... _that_!" his eyes darted around them. Then leaned in. "Be careful what you say. These walls hear all." He shushed him and Kuroko blinked. What a weird school.

"He's the the most powerful guy to roam these halls. His family owns companies." Furihata shivered. "He can own any company he wants. His dad has the government wrapped around his finger tight. What I am trying to say is," he looked at Kuroko with a serious look, "Don't get involved with them."

Kuroko looked in between his long time childhood friend and his new friend and saw a common worry in them. How can five guys control a school to the point no one wants to be friends with them? They just use their parents money.

* * *

School was over for the day and students had ventured off to clubs and the sorts. Kuroko was left alone now. Sakurai was a member of the cooking club while Furihata had to run a small errand in town so he had to leave as soon as school let out. It left Kuroko to venture about the school grounds and get a better look of the school he will be spending the next two years at. Which to his surprise he was not disappointed. It was a top school for a reason. It screamed rich and famous. Leaving Kuroko to relish his normal middle class life. He could not imagine having lots of money with much more to spare. It seemed too troublesome. People were friends for connections. 'Your dad runs a top tier company? Let me follow you around like a loyal puppy and bring more money to my family name if I get closer to you' sort of ordeal.

The garden was filled with many exotic flowers that Kuroko questioned how they were even able to grow in this climate. Perhaps they were mixed breeds. He didn't want to dwell much on the matter on how they are able to live here but he enjoyed the lilies and roses along the concrete sidewalk he ambled along. Somehow, one lone palm tree sat in the middle of the garden and he could only stare at the anomaly. It's so strange.

Scuffing of shoes against slick wooden floors made Kuroko perk up. He looked toward the direction he heard it and saw the cracked doors of one of the many gyms that spanned the place. The pounding of feet and coach yelling made Kuroko swell up inside. Basketball. His feet moved in the direction subconsciously, his azure eyes peeking inside and seeing a game. It must be tryouts since so many people were on the sidelines in workout clothes watching the current match.

The whistle blew and the game stopped, Kuroko pushed the door open and watched an older man talk to whom he assumed were regulars. They were tall guys and seemed thuggish. Almost as if they were a gang. How strange for a prestigious school.

"Haizaki!" the older coach pointed to a man with messy silver hair, Kuroko blinked when he ignored the elder. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Yeah yeah." He scoffed and the coach turned his attention elsewhere. Kuroko was pretty certain this Haizaki was trouble and mentally noted to never go near him. The whistle was blown once more and the members moved to their spots. A new set of boys walked onto the court to test their skills. Kuroko was not sure how long he was standing there but he stayed against the door watching the players. When suddenly, the door opening next to him jolted him from his trance.

"You're late!" the coach yelled. Standing next to Kuroko was the tall midnight blue hair boy who was yawning. His workout clothes were wrinkled and some drool crust was on the side of his mouth.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here ya know?" Scratching his chin he gave a side glance to Kuroko which made his eyes widen in surprise. It was confirmed, to be seen so easily, this school was cursed. "You comin' in or are you just going to stand here?"

"I'm fine here." he bluntly replied and Aomine's eye twitched.

"Huh? You look like a creep." He did think this guy Kuroko was a little too pretty to be attending an all boys academy. Which makes it dangerous to be standing by himself in a doorway that led to a lot of sweating boys. Aomine clicked his tongue and adjusted his bag. "Whatever." he looked back at the guys inside and they were all staring at him. No, that wasn't it.

He looked down at the short boy beside him, back up, and then back to the now confused boy next to him. This is who they were staring at. "You really do draw attention."

"I wish I didn't" was all he said before moving inside, "I'll come in." Kuroko walked inside the gym and Aomine, not really caring, shut the door and walked alongside him to the gym benches. The coach roared at the players to get back to practicing. Immediately all of the guys hurried back to what they were doing previously. Except for the silver hair boy who was glaring at the ganguro as he walked in.

"Who the hell is that with the bastard?" he asked no one in particular. His teammate overheard him though and answered.

"He's the new second year the rest of the seniors have been talking about." The player looked towards Kuroko who made himself comfortable on the bench with Aomine's gym bag and his own as the tan boy stretched his arms lazily over his head. "Apparently today at lunch, that Kise Ryouta kid tried to talk to him but was rejected. You should have seen it."

A sign of amusement appeared on Haizaki's lips. "He knew what his fuck boy intentions were." he smirked. "Interesting, I'll see what he is about then."

The teammate shrugged and walked away, "Don't scare him away with your ugly face." Which resulted in Haizaki flipping him off.

"Screw you"

"I'll make sure you can't use your fingers for the next game, Haizaki." he heard a deep tone behind him and Haizaki glared at the assistant coach standing behind him. He had flat black hair with spiky ends, light grey eyes glaring right back at the high schooler.

"Nijimura." the boy clicked his tongue, which made the man twitch in agitation.

"It's Nijimura-sensei to you. Watch your manners." Nijimura Shuzo continued glaring but the teen only looked away, smirking.

"Watch your manners." a mocking tone left Haizaki's mouth as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. Nijimura, at this point, wanted to strangle the kid. But no, he can't. Hurting a minor is risking his job and he only just started.

Being an alumni sucks. He blew his whistle and yelled at the regulars to sit out and the students trying out to get on the court. Aomine was looking bored as he stared and he plopped back down on the bench with Kuroko, who was gazing at size of the gym with slight interest apparent in his eyes. "I hate practice." Aomine yawned. "None of these guys are good."

"What do you mean, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked. He tried to remember the names Sakurai told him earlier and it made him relieved when the boy looked at him. It was the right name. He almost messed up by calling him Midorima. But Aomine seemed more appropriate since Ao means blue. Ao-mine. Blue hair. Matches all too well.

"They all suck." he waved his hand out to everyone in front of them, "I have no one who can defeat me." Kuroko blankly watched him when suddenly the tan boy's face suddenly twisted. "Fucking red headed idiot. I hate thinking about his stupid grin."

Kuroko wanted to ask him who he was talking about when a figure loomed over them. Nijimura had his hands on his hips and Aomine yawned again, "Aomine, you're late."

"Overslept." he stood up and the boy was maybe a few inches taller than the coach, "Akashi is running me into the ground with work." With the mention of that name Nijimura let out a long drawn out sigh and held his head.

"That kid gives me a headache." he groaned. "When are the rest of them coming to practice? Never?"

"No idea. They have all gone their separate ways." Aomine was really unsure if his old teammates would even join the team again. It has been a long year of not playing and Aomine honestly wanted to keep basketball in his life. But his annoying friends decided they wanted to stop playing basketball all together after a certain game. "I think they are still mad about that nobody school." He was still mad about it as well. How could anyone tie with them?! They were undefeated! To tie with a bumpkin team from the south equals a loss and it made everyone mad. Plus, they were the laughing stock of the whole school for a week after that.

"They are still holding grudges?" Nijimura shook his head with a slight frown. "Akashi will never forgive them huh?"

"Not in this lifetime. His pride was destroyed." Kuroko was so curious on what they were talking about. He had so many questions to ask. But he had to deal with something else irking him to no end.

"Ano," he interrupted and they both looked down at him "They aren't practicing." he pointed behind them and they saw all of the boys staring at them as if trying to stay quiet.

"Oi! Get back to practicing!" Nijimura's voice boomed through the gym. Pale face and scared, everyone returned back to what they were doing. Even the other coaches rushed to their positions on the sidelines. Making the black hair man more agitated. He then looked at Kuroko and pointed at him. "You, are a distraction. I don't know why but all of them keep looking at you."

"I don't want them to." he said, "I was completely invisible before I came here. This school is cursed." he nodded and Aomine let out a snicker.

"Kid, this school is not safe for your kind. I don't know how your other school was, but bishounen have the worst kind of luck in a school full of hormonal assholes." Aomine explained and Nijimura deadpanned.

"Says the hormonal teen himself." he said bluntly and Aomine gritted his teeth.

"You get on my nerves." He murmured. Slinging his arm lazily around the coach he groaned, "I want to wring your neck."

"Get away from me, punk." He easily threw the arm off of his shoulders. "Just because you're my junior doesn't mean shit." he cursed low enough as he glared at Aomine. "Next time you're late, I will make you run Momoi's training agenda."

Aomine slightly paled at the mention of the name and he jumped back with his hands up in front of his body. "Hell no! You can't make me!" he rushed away from the coach towards the area where the other regulars stood around. Satisfied, Nijimura turned to Kuroko with crossed arms.

"Why are you here?"

Kuroko thought for a moment. He was feeling nostalgic with the sound of shoes against polished wood. It made him think about his teammates back in Chosei. Perhaps he was feeling homesick without realizing it? Usually around this time he would be heading home after practice with Kagami, grabbing burgers and shakes, and usually played a little bit of street ball before heading to the red head's house to hang out and do their homework. Then he would leave Kagami's and walk across the street to his house where his parents were finishing dinner. His puppy would greet him at the door and stay by each other side until they ate. They even went to bed at the same time almost every night. Life was the same everyday but Kuroko liked it that way. It was his life.

But that was personal and Kuroko did not really want to explain why he found himself in here. "I miss basketball." it was simple enough, in his opinion, without revealing how he really felt.

Nijimura rose a brow. "Oh? You used to play?" For such a small boy he never imagined him even doing a physical activity in his life.

The blue hair boy gave a curt nod. "I was on my school's team."

Nijimura hummed. "Well, why not try out for us? Since you know how to play, it won't be hard for you to get back into it." he suggested.

The teen thought for a moment. He didn't really want to play without his team. Sentimental he touched the ring around the chain, thinking about Kagami and he smiled to himself. Kagami would be encouraging him to try out. Show them who's boss. Or the sort. "I don't have clothes."

"It's fine. You can borrow mine. I might be the closest to your size anyway since you're so small." He signaled Kuroko to follow him and the boy nodded, standing up and the two walked off towards the locker room. Which did not go unnoticed by the boys on the court. They kept diverting their attention to the room's entrance instead of doing their exercises. The head coach got irritated and made everyone do laps around the court until he told them to stop, including the regulars which earned a lot of disapproval from Aomine and Haizaki. But in the end, they were running with the others while shoving each other.

About ten minutes later Nijimura came out with Kuroko beside him in a shirt that surprisingly fit him. But the sweat pants were so big that the assistant coach tied them as far as they could go and used a rubber band for what wasn't hemmed. "I misjudged your size." Nijimura sighed. "How old are you?"

"17." he replied.

"Wow, you are young." He sighed. "C'mon" he led the boy to the first court while everyone ran around the gym. Nijimura grabbed his clipboard and pen, "What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." he stretched his arm over his chest. Nijimura nodded and wrote the name down.

"Previous school?" he asked.

"I am from Chiba prefecture. Chosei high school." The pen stopped scribbling on the page and Nijimura looked up shocked.

"Really?" he asked and when Kuroko confirmed with a nod he wrote it down quick. He set down the clipboard and grabbed a basketball. "Do a couple of warm ups. I need to go talk to someone." he gave the ball to Kuroko and jogged over to the where the head coach was standing. Leaving Kuroko to his own devices, the powder blue hair boy bounced the ball as he walked onto the court. He touched the ring on the chain and he smiled small. Kagami was here with him. He can do this.

It was a moment later when the shrill noise of the whistle echoed through the air. The large group of boys were panting, half were on the ground already collapsing from exhaustion.

Aomine rolled his eyes at the guys and looked at Haizaki who stood next to him. Both of them were not breathing heavy at all or even sweating. It was an easy work out. He looked around for Kuroko who was nowhere to be found. "Where the hell did he go?" he asked himself.

"Regulars to the first court! Everybody else to the second and third courts for basic warm up and strategy!" The head coach instructed and they branched off into their respectful areas. Trudging to the first court the regulars stood next to Nijimura who was walking to the middle of the court. That was when the team noticed the small boy standing there with a basketball. In a white shirt and really baggy sweatpants.

"That's a crime." one of the guys said and the others were blushing bright, sans Aomine and Haizaki.

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya" Nijimura introduced, "He used to play basketball at his old high school." Nijimura announced and Aomine's eyes widened in surprise. That was when he blushed.

"You did? Were you third string?" Haizaki couldn't believe this short ass kid was a basketball player. Then again, the strongest player is the shortest in the school and he just chooses not to play. Fucking prick.

Kuroko stared at them with blank eyes, "Regular." it was monotone that it almost passed through their ears. Then they thought they heard wrong. Until he repeated it again, "I was a regular on my team. We were district champions."

"Seriously? What position?" another player asked.

"Um...wherever they needed me." He really was unsure of his position name. "I was usually put in when they needed help."

"So you're the sixth man then?" Haizaki stated. He would be lying if he said that this little kid was boring. It was the complete opposite actually. Now he wanted to get to know him. How annoying.

"Enough talking. Let's get this started. Aomine." Nijimura jerked his thumb towards the basketball hoop. "One on one."

"Huh? I thought you wanted to keep the kid on the team, not send him home crying." The tan boy stepped onto the court and the rest of the boys sat down on the sidelines watching as the two got in position. The heights were staggering. One was a giant. The other was the size of a middle schooler. It seemed rather unfair.

"I'm not that good." Kuroko said as he stared up at Aomine. "I do not know why he is doing this."

Aomine felt a tugging in the back of his mind. This situation seemed very familiar. As if standing in front of this tiny blue hair boy triggered an old but painful memory. That day in Chosei. The basketball game that shattered his winning streak. His confidence to be at the top.

The tall red head came to mind and suddenly Aomine's mood soured. That stupid grin. Those stupid fist bumps with his shadow, as he called it. The light and shadow combination. It was a popular topic during the game. He honestly did not care but when saw the team work they had. The trust they had in each other. It made him want it, and it made him sick to his stomach.

His friends would never be that happy about basketball. It was a pass time for them. Aomine used to love playing basketball. Yet, now, he hated it. The only reason he even still shows up to practice is the thrash the underdogs and make them run away with their tails between their legs. It satisfied him for a little while.

"Aomine will start on the offensive, Kuroko on defense." Nijimura stated and Kuroko held the ball over the boy. Which he took after shaking those thoughts away.

"Please go easy on me." Kuroko stepped back into his spot and Aomine scoffed.

"Whatever" he dribbled the ball and it got quiet on the side where Nijimura stood now. This kid, if he remembered correctly, was the main reason the boys had a hard time that game. Of course, there was the basketball idiot that made Nijimura have a headache the whole game because of his loud mouth. No wait, two. Two idiots.

But this kid. Not many remember him from the game since no one could _really_ see him. He remained in the background and only showed off when his team were in a pinch. If this was the same kid, then this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Outside the large gym stood four colorful figures who happened to be walking to their dorms from last minute practices and meetings. They had come to pick up Aomine. They checked his sleeping spot in the garden first but to no avail. So they checked the gym and sure enough, they heard yelling. It was a rowdy tryout which made Kise curious.

"What could be happening?" The blonde asked the three standing behind him as he moved to the door.

"Aomine does not know how to control his temper. Plus, Haizaki attends practice." Midorima spoke up, his lip curling in slight agitation when he said the silver hair boy's name.

"Aka-chin, I'm hungry." Murasakibara mumbled as he looked into his bag for snacks.

"We will make dinner tonight Atsushi." The red head took initiative and stepped in front of Kise to open the gym door. He led the way as the group piled into the gym only to see a large crowd surrounding the first court as if an intense game was going on.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Aomine's voice boomed and the four observed from the back. Yet Kise was really anxious to see what was going on. He bounced in his spot as he tried to look through the crowd.

All they could see was the ball swish through the net and an aggravated bellow from Aomine.

"Son of a-Kuroko! You damn brat, I'm going to strangle!"

Akashi did not miss the name he called out. "Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi said the name with a devilish grin on his lips and the three next to him involuntarily shivered. "We must go closer." the red head moved to the crowd and when they noticed him they parted quick to get out of his way. Murasakibara followed him and Midorima reluctantly came when Kise started to drag him to the front with the other two. With a clear view they watched Aomine charging at a person and when he tried to steal the ball, it disappeared. The person and ball all together.

Everyone else could not see him but Akashi had sharp eyes. His eyes watched the pale boy pass by him and get behind the tall boy. Aomine did not realize where he was until the boy got into position. Which was a weird stance, but the shot was still made and had a clean execution and follow through.

"That style…" Midorima suddenly became alert. His eyes widened as he finally saw who the person was. Kuroko Tetsuya. Those techniques. The invisibility, the drive, the shooting style. He threw everyone completely through a loop when he showed off his skills and his teamwork with that brash split brow imbecile that was as loud as Ahomine. They were ready to go against the team thanks to Momoi's information but she had nothing about the sixth man since his stats were too low for her that she brushed over him. But she, for once, made a mistake.

Aomine whipped his head around. Fuming he reached out after finding his target out and grabbed the collar of the sweat soaked boy, jerked him forward to where he was close to his body. "Quit playing around!"

"That is what basketball is." Kuroko breathed heavily. He felt really out of shape even if he had not trained in about a week.

The boy above him glared at him with piercing blue eyes. "The only one who can beat me is me, not some puny kid." In that moment, Kuroko could hear the echoing of Seirin yelling in his ears for a few seconds. Then five colorful blurs passed through his mind.

Blue.

" _The only one who can beat me is me! You have no chance you split eyebrow bumpkin!"_

Yellow.

" _No one can copy me. Nice try, but you won't be able to win this game."_

Green.

" _My shots never miss."_

Purple.

" _I'm gonna crush you."_

Red.

" _My emperor eye is unstoppable. Accept your defeat and bow down to our power."_

It was at that moment he remembered what Sakurai said earlier in the dorm room. Those eyes. He remembered them clear as day.

 _"Ah, Tet-chan. That means you were on par with the Kiseki no Sedai! I remember when Aomine-san came back from Chosei and said they tied with Seirin's team. Tied!..."_

"Ah." it hit him like a bunch of bricks. "Kiseki no Sedai."

"What was that?" Aomine spat.

"I'm from Chosei." the simple words that left Kuroko's mouth made the whole gym grow silent. "It was a good game."

"You...what?" Aomine loosened his hold on the shirt and tried to figure out what he was saying.

"Gomenesai. I had forgotten about it since I was keeping my partner in line the whole time." Kuroko gently touched his hand and took a step back to give them some space. All of the boys around the court started to murmur to themselves.

Having seen enough, Nijimura walked onto the court. "You heard him. This is Kuroko Tetsuya. A lot of you may have heard about the game last year. This," he touched the shoulder of Kuroko gently, "is the person who defeated the Kiseki no Sedai. He is the main reason we lost." Kuroko looked up to Nijimura as he spoke and felt all eyes on him again. Making him nervous again. This is the best time to become invisible but it's hard to misdirect when _every single person_ had their eyes on you.

"The cute boy is from Chosei!" Kise yelled shocked, "That's why he looked familiar!" That was when Aomine looked at them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" he was already pissed off so to see them looking at him as he lost, it made him angrier.

"We were waiting on you." When Akashi talked, everyone felt the shivers go up their spines. Even Kuroko felt a little jolt of worry go through his body.

He is the one from the lunch room that stared him down like prey. Everyone was distracted by Kise touching him to notice it, but Kuroko did and he was unnerved by it, which was one of the main reasons he decided to leave the lunch room. The feeling of uneasinesss returned when Akashi walked towards them. He wanted to hide or runaway. "You skip practice most days. So we did not come here first." the hetero chromatic eyes landed on Kuroko who moved closer to Nijimura out of slight discomfort. "How was your first day?"

"Good." his flight instincts were kicking in now. Something about this boy was off putting. It made him feel small.

"Excellent. Being a scholarship student is hard work." His foot slightly moved forward and Kuroko tried to stand his ground but he was growing nervous. He refused to show it on his face. Keep it strong.

"Nijimura-sensei." Kuroko started, "I have to be somewhere."

"It is late isn't it?" he smiled at the boy with reassurance. He could feel the boy's arm tensing against his. He was afraid of Akashi. Most were so this was normal. "Think about your decision about joining. I'm sure you'll be a great asset."

Kuroko nodded, "I will return your clothes tomorrow."

"I never knew you to be the generous type, sensei." Haizaki snickered and Nijimura shot him a sharp look. Kuroko slipped the shirt off and used it to wipe the sweat off his face. Since it was dirty already it didn't matter if he used it or not.

You see, most men would not be seen ogling another man's body. But this school is a little different. An all boy school rarely saw women. Of course, them being rich or well off, they have met plenty of women outside of their school lives or have those few teachers that were well in their retirement years. But they needed something to fuel them through the school days too.

Hence why Kuroko Tetsuya was such a big deal. It will be a lie if the boys told you they were not raking in that pale skin, lean muscles, flat stomach, his petite structure. And when Kuroko closed his eyes to relish the feeling of cleanliness, his feminine features truly showed. Flushed cheeks, light pink lips, and long eyelashes. The boy emitted a heavenly halo in their eyes.

The only one not affected by this was Nijimura of course, who felt another headache coming on. Perverted boys. They needed to stop being hormonal. Even the rainbow children were looking at him like food. The trio of green, yellow, and purple had mixed emotions showing on their faces but nevertheless, still ogling. Aomine, who was yelling and threatening to choke him, was blushing red and shamelessly watching Kuroko. What was the most surprising was Akashi. Of all people, he should know how to keep it in his pants.

"All of you are animals." When Kuroko looked up he saw Nijimura grabbing the shirt, easily throwing a black hoodie onto him. Lightning fast it was pulled over, arms through the sleeves and he fixed it. Still huge but it will do. "You can return this tomorrow also."

Pushing the hood back since it covered his whole face, Kuroko looked mildly confused as Nijimura barked orders at the onlookers. Why did he put a jacket over him? He was still sweaty.

"Practice is over! We will finish tryouts tomorrow. And no, Kuroko will not be here." he said and a lot of retaliation was heard from the back, "Go back to your dorms!" he blew his whistle. Reluctant, most of the students headed back to their bags against the wall or in the locker room. The only ones still there were the Kiseki no Sedai and Haizaki, who was clearly amused by what happened. He really wanted to stir the pot more but decided against it. He wanted to live today. The coach will have his life if he tried to do something right now.

"I won't be?" Kuroko broke the tense silence. The grey eye man glanced down at him. Too innocent for his own good. Who let him leave Chiba without knowledge of lurking predators?

"Take the day off." he smiled. He leaned down and blocked his mouth so no one could see what he was saying as he whispered into Kuroko's ear. When he pulled back Kuroko thought for a moment and then quickly nodded before walking off towards the bench towards a duffle bag. "You," he waved his finger at the colorful quintet, "We are going to have a talk later. Understand?"

Akashi held a hard glare in his stare. Him and Nijimura stared at each other and it was a long minute before Akashi nodded. Out of everyone here at school, this particular man is the only one who can tell him to do something and he'll listen. Perhaps it's because of mutual respect but he is unsure that was the case. "Of course, Shuzo."

"It's Niji-what's the point?" correcting his junior about the usage of his first name never gets through, so why bother anymore?

Kuroko joined Nijimura after grabbing the bag and his uniform that he stored into it after he changed clothes. The man thanked him and slung the duffle bag over his shoulder. Afterwards, Kuroko stopped paying attention to his immediate surroundings. He held his cell phone as Nijimura yelled at Haizaki for a reason that he did not catch. What he did hear though was his phone go off. He had a couple of text messages from Sakurai and Furihata, some notifications for some online novels he was reading, and a missed call from Kagami.

It was rare for him to call him. But then he remembered he was far away from home and the homesickness settled in his stomach once again. He missed his friends, his family. He told himself he would be alright. That everything will be alright, smooth sailing, and he can go undisturbed for the next few years.

This school is cursed: confirmed.

* * *

 _This has been updated since I have written this in the course of 5 years so a lot of things did not make sense when I reread it. Hopefully this makes it better. Plus I divided it up for better reading. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Missing Home

**This is still up for adoption but I wanted to include this as well to make it more complicated of a love fiasco. You're welcome. Plus it's to help you (the adoptee) choose your own person to pair with Kuroko.**

 _**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!**_

 _Pairing: KurokoX?_  
 _Anime: Kuroko no Basuke_  
 _Genre: Shounen Ai originally with Slice of Life_

 _It has been on my Drive forever and I want it to be written, but I think I am not the person to do it. If you want to adopt it contact me through PM!_

* * *

Kagami sulked in the locker room as he checked his phone, hoping a text or call will come through soon. The Seirin basketball team had just finished practice and even though the ace powered through it almost mechanically, he was not himself at all. Ever since Kuroko left for the big city Kagami had been acting so lonely.

Aida Riko, the student doubling as the coach, let out a loud sigh. Hands on her hips she stared at the helpless boy. Etched in her face was worry as she looked over to her two best friends. The other players had headed home earlier so it was the three seniors that were left to lock up the place. They had their duffle bags over their shoulders as they looked at the second year with the same expression.

"Kagami-kun, we're about to lock up." Hyuuga Junpei said. Nodding unconsciously, Kagami stood up and grabbed his bag from the seat next to him. Silence followed as the freshman trudged out of the room, passing the three without a second glance.

"Gomen," With furrowed eyebrows and a frown he left the room. The three seniors looked at each other and in unison sighed. Riko flicked off the light.

"I'm not use to him apologizing." Kiyoshi Teppei, the tallest of the trio stated. "We have to cheer him up." Kagami was already gone by the time they walked across the small gym to the exit.

"What do you suggest?" Hyuuga asked, clicking his tongue. "We've tried everything! He rejected his burgers from Maji because the milkshakes there reminded him of Kuroko! They were always together. Hell, they lived next to each other." Riko and Kiyoshi nodded.

"I can't imagine what he is going through. He won't even talk about the day he saw Kuroko off." the coach pulled the keys out of her bag and swiftly locked the door to the gym. The weather was getting warmer since it was almost time for summer. They were looking forward to the summer basketball camp they had plan but now, the ace's morale was shot and it dragged the rest of the team down into a slump. "Maybe we should call Kuroko and ask him to come back for the summer?"

"Tried that." the captain reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone and pulled up the conversation between him and their phantom player. "He has extra curricular duties he has to participate in. Apparently the school arranged a summer trip that all students have to be a part of for some reason."

"Rich people do whatever they want huh?" Kiyoshi Teppei seemed to smile at the notion, "Kuroko must be having fun."

"I hope so." Riko formed a small smile on her lips as well. "But I did hear a small conversation between him and Kagami. Apparently he is being chased by the boys at the school."

"Really?" the boys looked at each other. They weren't shocked at all, to say the least. More of how quick it was for this to happen.

"Well...he has always been popular. Although he is the most oblivious person I know when it comes to that." Kiyoshi said. All three of them nodded in unison before walking to the school exit to head home.

Across town in a small neighborhood sat Kagami, sitting on his roof as he dangled his legs over his room balcony. He was absentmindedly staring across the street at the small house that looked exactly like his. Except there was no light from the second floor bedroom. The room he was used to seeing lit up was shrouded in complete darkness. He hadn't stepped into Kuroko's house since he left. If he did, Kagami might end up breaking down at the sight of his emptied out room. Plus, the dog scares him to death. That was the reason he told Kuroko's parents about coming to visit them. Which was partly true.

Many students at his school know he is a hot headed teen who does whatever he wanted. They would be laughing in his face if they saw him now, feeling depressed while thinking about is best friend. Sure he wouldn't admit it out loud but he didn't have to.

Everyone knew about Kuroko and Kagami. Long time friends, basketball partners, neighbors. It was rare to see one without the other. But now it was permanent and people were not making the red head feel better by pointing it out and asking questions about Kuroko whenever they saw him walking home or around town. The only solace he had was in his bedroom or with his team who also missed Kuroko, which meant they didn't want to talk about it. Not around him at least.

When Kuroko left on the train that day, it took only a few seconds to realize that he may like Kuroko. As a friend of course, but it felt like it hit him all at once when he noticed his heart pounding furiously in his chest when he slipped the necklace around Kuroko's neck. It was more than friendship now. He may, undoubtedly, have romantic affections for his best friend. It only took for Kuroko to leave his side to realize this as fact. Which makes him more depressed. How much of an idiot was he? He could have told him to stay by his side. They could have graduated together. Move in together during college. They had it all planned out from the very beginning. It had been child play when they were younger but he knew for sure that the two of them kept it in the back of their mind since they talked about it the night before he headed the St. Azamaria. They had agreed if Kuroko did not like the school after a year, he would come back.

His phone vibrated in his hand and he was quick to answer it. Since Kuroko had missed one call and got a lecture for missing it and not calling when he made it from Kagami, the blue hair boy had started to call him at 7 o'clock on the dot. Without fail for the past week he anticipated for it. Always punctual, "Hey Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko acknowledged with a nod. Instead of regular calling, they did video calls. Kagami insisted they do it since he wanted to test out his new phone. They had one video call and they both agreed they liked them better than talking over the phone. "Did you eat today?"

"Ah, I sort of did." he grinned. "I see you finally finished your dorm room. It looks nice."

"Don't change the subject." Kuroko pointed his mechanical pencil at him, "You need to eat at least three times a day. I know your okaa-san is not letting you starve, that's for sure." Kuroko had his phone propped up against something on his table and he sat cross legged on the floor with a couple of homework notebooks in front of him. "Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If I have to I'll make sure Riko-chan makes you lunch."

"Are you trying to kill me?!" His face paled. His stomach was already churning at the thought of eating his coach's horrendous cooking. One time she made food for the team and the mush she served was suppose to be curry. Everybody ate it trying to please their coach and ended up sick the next day. Kuroko ended up fainting. It is a death sentence to eat her food.

"Eat more and I won't have to. Indirectly." the teen wrote in his notebook.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Kagami slipped off the edge and landed on his balcony below, making Kuroko look up at the sudden movement on his phone.

"On the roof again?"

Kagami grinned, "You know it!" There were two sun bleached camping chairs sitting on his balcony facing towards each other. One was red and the other was blue; one for Kagami, the other for Kuroko. They were only a few years old and the two boys couldn't really tell you how many chairs they went through. Every time they had a problem or wanted to hang out, Kagami's balcony was their safe haven. They have had some of their deepest conversations here. A couple of fights, crying, consoling, laughter, sometimes they even did homework out there when the weather was nice enough. This was their spot.

As per ritual, Kagami sat down in his designated chair and sat the phone across from him in the smaller blue chair. "I can't believe it has already been a week."

"I can," Kuroko released a heavy sigh, "I cannot go anywhere without a student coming up to me and talk. I do not know what it is but everyone wants to be my friend."

'It's because you are popular, you idiot' Kagami thought but bit his tongue before he said it aloud. Kuroko would deny it so there was no point in it. "What about Sakurai and Furihata? Are they helping you?"

Kuroko nodded, "They do. But they are also talked to all the time. I don't know why."

"I've seen a picture of you three together. You three are lambs in wolf territory." It honestly made Kagami angry that his love interest was being hounded by horny rich guys. He really wanted to go up their just to start a brawl with them.

"I can't even go to the library without a guy confessing his love for me. Listen to this," and with that Kuroko complained about all of the boys that have given him gifts, food, and other things trying to woo him. Honestly some things he mentioned were amusing to Kagami. A horse? A trip to Singapore? A condo?!

"All I want to do is read! Kagami-kun, I can't even read my books. It is the worst." with that Kuroko groaned and Kagami could only laugh at the way he acted. Not many people know but Kuroko was an extremely expressive person. Especially when it came to complaining about his problems. Of course, Kagami swelled in pride in knowing that Kuroko only showed this side to him. Take that rich punks!

"If I was there I can fend them off for you." he snickered at him. "Why don't I come up there and teach them a lesson?"

Kuroko rested his elbow on the table and held his chin, squishing his cheek a little and Kagami wanted to blush at the simple cute action he has seen countless times. Many aspects become different after realizing you love a person. "I wouldn't mind it. You might go to jail for laying a finger on them or ruining there $1,000 attire they wear around campus though. I promise to bail you out."

"Already assuming I will get caught huh, Kuroko." Kagami rolled his eyes, "Already lost your faith in me?"

Kuroko, in return, rolled his eyes too. "I will never lose faith in you, Kagami-kun. We are best friends whether you like it or not." A smile graced his lips now and the red head leaned back in his chair staring at his friend who asked him a couple of questions about his homework now. He helped with the English part. An hour had passed when Kagami's mother called for him to come downstairs for dinner. The boy grunted as he got up. He had been sitting in the chair too long that his back became stiff.

"You are having dinner this late at night?" Kuroko asked and Kagami picked up the phone.

"Yeah, the old man had to work late tonight so we had to wait until he got home to eat. I didn't even see him come in since I was busy talking to you." Kagami stepped into his bedroom and shut the balcony door behind him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. You better text me."

"Hai, see you Kagami-kun. Good night." Kuroko rose his fist up suddenly and Kagami felt his heart pounding in his chest. Fist bumps were there thing. They have always done it.

Taking a second to calm his nerves, the tall teen held his fist up with a sheepish grin and Kagami couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "You can't do that to anyone else or I'll be very sad."

"I never planned on it." the blue hair boy closed his notebooks and slid them to the side, "goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." _Love you_. Kagami ended the call and walked to the charger next to his bed, plugging his phone up. Running his fingers through his flaming locks he headed to the door when he heard his dad call for him this time.

The video call ended and Kuroko picked up his phone from its spot and stared at his background image on his phone. It was a picture of him and Kagami in front of Chosei's town square Christmas tree bundled up in winter gear making a ridiculous face at the camera. The holiday is usually for couple's but being the single boys they are, they did a fake couple's photo shoot for fun. Right after, they went home after picking up some KFC chicken to eat with their families. Fond memories started to flood his mind and he set his phone down. He went for the ring on his necklace instead, rubbing the cold silver ring with his warm fingertips.

He did miss his family, his teammates, his hometown.

But the person he missed the most was Kagami.

* * *

 **to the anon who was sad that Kagami was not a love interest, he always has been one :D**


	3. The Princess Brigade 1-2

**_Kuroko no Gakuen!_**

 **Pairing: KurokoX?**  
 **Anime: Kuroko no Basuke**  
 **Genre: Shounen Ai originally with Slice of Life**

* * *

Usually, high school is the prime of a teenagers life. It's where you make new friends, fall in love, and have fun before you venture off to university and go separate ways. Even though idealistic sounding, this is what Kuroko hoped for. Sure he had gotten close to two of his classmates, Sakurai Ryo who he already knew and Furihata Kouki, a fellow mystery lover, but the other two categories were a little harder then he hoped for.

It had already been a month since Kuroko Tetsuya first entered St. Azmaria and his life had spiralled downward since day one.

Where to start? You see, Kuroko had tried out for the basketball club, awed the rookies and regulars with his disappearing skill, and accidentally reopened some wounds of a tall ganguro who wanted to wring his neck after playing together. That was the first big misstep.

Number two came soon after as he became the prey of Akashi Seijuro, who was also on the basketball team when they went against each other at Seirin. That step came along with three other guys, the green, yellow, and purple hair ones that stood behind the red head and couldn't keep their eyes off of him. Just like everyone else. But their stares were a little bit more intense and unnerving for Kuroko's liking.

The third one was the silver haired yankee who was a regular on the basketball team, Haizaki Shougo. Now, he was probably the most problematic out of all of them since they shared classes together. He could avoid the other five guys, easy. But him? No.

Kuroko was tired. He was mentally exhausted to the point where he just wanted to hide in his room all day and sleep. He believed coming here was a bad idea. His parents would be sad if he suddenly retracted the scholarship so soon. So he had to wait the year out and transfer back to Seirin. He wanted to go back home.

Making the school bearable, at least, were his two friends he found a small solace with. He tried to stay with them as much as possible whenever he could find them and stuck to them to avoid the gazes of almost every man roaming the halls. If only he knew that being with Sakurai and Furihata actually made him more noticeable.

* * *

The trio sat outside of the lunch room under the large trees lining the walkway to the main building as they ate Sakurai's homemade food. It was a somewhat quiet affair, every once in awhile Furihata hummed in delight every time he took a bite. Kuroko was mostly to himself with a book in his hand, quietly reading a historical piece about Japanese warfare with Sakurai leaning next to him against the trunk of the large lush leaved tree. The sleepy brunet stared half lidded at nothing, feeling the exhaustion overcome him. He had been busy with cooking club and he was leaving the school late every night since the beginning of the semester.

Furihata had taken notice of Sakurai's sleepy state. After taking a bite of the omelette he placed his chopsticks down, closing the lid of the giant bento before scooting over to Kuroko's other side, plopping himself down against the tree as well. "We should take a nap." he suggested. He himself was feeling a little tired due to the warm weather and the slight cool breeze shivering the leaves above them.

"I have to stay...awake." Sakurai mumbled sleepily. Kuroko gave him a side glance before letting out a small sigh. Ever so gently, he pulled the boy's head to his shoulder and patted his hair gently.

"Sleep." It was a simple command. Sakurai was almost hesitant, but he complied as he closed his eyes in small defeat, wanting to smile at the kind gesture offered to him. It didn't take long until the blue haired boy heard the soft, slow breathing from beside him. "Are you going to rest as well, Furihata-kun?"

"Ah, for a little bit." the dark haired boy scooted a little closer and seized the other shoulder for his own pillow. "I was more worried about Ryo-chan."

Kuroko nodded small, "Me too." he directed his attention back to his book and said, "I will wake you up when lunch is over."

"Thank you" Furihata sheepishly grinned as he closed his eyes and Kuroko returned back to rereading the line he had been stuck on for the past few minutes. His mind had drifted back to his teammates and friends back home and he could not help but smile when he thought about them. His coach and upper classmen were most likely creating some training regimes and creating a ruckus while they were at it, the juniors and freshmen were enjoying what little relaxation time they had before they had to return to studying and class, and Kagami was most likely taking a nap on the roof after eating tons of bread and juice from the vending machine without a single care in the world.

The boy smiled at the thought and glanced back down at the words on the page before finally concentrating long enough for him to get back in the flow of where he left off. He really did miss his friends but he was happy with his two friends he currently had. One day, he hoped they would all meet.

* * *

Classes finally ended after a long drawled out afternoon of lectures and presentations. Summer has officially begun now and Kuroko wanted to sigh in relief. Some people were going home. Which meant more peaceful times for him. But he knew it will not last long since the student council has been cooking up some summer activities that will last most of the summer. He was planning on leaving to go home but he had to stay due to the 'orders' of the student council president, Akashi Seijuro.

If he had made the basketball team then he would have to stay regardless. But the coach said that for his own safety, he cannot be a part of the team since, as he put it, 'the hungry wolves would not know what to do and lose concentration if they see a little lamb walking among them.' Kuroko took slight offense to those words but after that night of tryouts, he understood that Nijimura-sensei was only looking out for him which he was grateful for.

He only wished the teacher was here right now.

One moment he was leaving the classroom with Sakurai and Furihata. After that, it was mostly a blur. He wasn't alone, which was great, but where was he?

The trio were in a classroom. Which was sort of obvious with the students' desk and the teacher's desk they were all crammed under at the moment. But the reason why still made Kuroko befuddled.

"A-are they gone?" Furihata stuttered as she stared wide eyed at Sakurai. He was brave enough to peek his head over the stand and look out the small window that peered into the hall. There were guys jogging and looking around, the brown hair boy ducking when he spotted a group of boys run by their hiding spot.

"No," he frowned slightly, "what is going on?"

"I don't know." Furihata answered and Kuroko nodded.

"They were all yelling at us for some reason." Sakurai held his chin with a thoughtful gaze as he tried to remember what they were talking about. "Perhaps they all snapped?"

The three looked at each other and simultaneously, they shivered.

"I am starting to not like this school." Kuroko bluntly said and the two looked at him. Furihata patted the blue head's shoulder in a sympathetic gesture.

"It was never this bad before. Something must have set them off. Or its that summer heat getting to their heads." Sakurai tried to reason but it honestly sounded like complete nonsense at the moment.

"Whatever it is, they need to calm down!" Furihata grunted in frustration and the rear door opened, the three going silent as they heard footsteps grow louder as they walked around the room. Furihata clung onto Kuroko's arm as he pressed closer to the two other teens.

"There you are, princess." The three jolted and peered up, but all of them visibly sagged when Imayoshi smiled down at them with his hand extended. "We better get going before that horde passes by here again."

"Thank you so much Imayoshi-sempai." Sakurai cried as he accepted the hand and was helped up off the ground. "Do you know what's going on?" He asked as the other boys were helped up as well by the senior.

"Well, it seems something quite interesting is floating around through our school board." the older boy smirked knowingly.

"Do you mean our school board online?" Sakurai asked with a cocked head and the senior nodded, leading the three boys out of the room after making sure the halls were clear of boys.

Kuroko was lost. What is a school board?

"I will show you when we get to the dorm. No one dares to step into the Touou dorm uninvited." The senior smiled in reassurance and the four were off to the common room in Kuroko's suite without meeting any crazed boys on the way. Which was completely lucky for them.

* * *

"You sure as hell created a giant ass mess, you know?" Wakamatsu stood against the counter of the small kitchen that the suite had, taking a gulp from his protein shake that he just made when the group arrived. The juniors were sitting on couch while Imayoshi had grabbed three water bottles from the fridge before distributing them, and then sat across from them in one of the many chairs that decorated the suite area.

"We don't even know what is going on" Furihata retorted to his fellow classmate. Him and Wakamatsu had one class together so they were familiar with one another since the brown hair boy shared his notes with the sleepy teen often. It was right after lunch so Wakamatsu was always asleep.

"How can you not? Everybody won't shut up about it." he gruffly replied as he pushed off the counter and claimed the other chair right next to Furihata.

Imayoshi pulled out his phone and pulled up the app that the school created for the students and flipped it around to show Kuroko and the others, "This is why people were chasing after you. It is really cute~" he grinned sheepishly as they all stared at it. It was when they all were resting during lunch, with Sakurai and Furihata laying against Kuroko's shoulders while he was reading.

"...this is it?" Furihata was simply gobsmacked. "It's just us at lunch." The teen looked at his upperclassman with a confused look. Kuroko remained stoic, but Sakurai noticed the small crease in his forehead as he observed the picture and the comments underneath.

"You know, you three may be observant in most fields, but you are completely oblivious when it comes to affections and admiration to your looks." Imayoshi said without skipping a beat and everyone looked at him as he crossed his arms. "Ryo-chan has always been adorable and I am sure his little fan base can speak for that. Furihata-kun is like a hidden treasure that no one knew about until he started to hang around our school's princess. Which is you, Kuroko-kun." he grinned. The bluenette wanted to hit his head on the wall, or hide under the table.

"Princess is embarrassing, sempai." he managed to say after mentally screaming and panicking inside of his head for the last few seconds. It even sounded ridiculous coming out of his mouth just now.

"I didn't make it up." The senior retorted. Wakamatsu grunted as he finished off his drink in a couple of gulps.

"It popped up out of nowhere. Now it's stuck." the blonde said as he placed his cup onto the side table. "So...we don't know who took the picture and the user is anonymous." he explained as Kuroko handed the phone back to Imayoshi. "But you are in luck since summer is coming around. You won't be tormented as much."

"I...have to stay here." Kuroko wanted to sigh as he thought back to the devil student council president. "Akashi-san's request."

The senior and Wakamatsu looked at each other with wide eyes "That's not good." they said in an almost perfect unison. Then they looked at Kuroko with narrowed eyes.

"You're in danger." Imayoshi bluntly said.

"I am praying for you." Kuroko could see the slight fear flash across Wakamatsu's eyes. It looks like the other two teens noticed this and they squeaked, burying into the couch as if to run away.

"E-even W-wakamatsu-san's been a v-victim!" Sakurai stuttered as he gripped tighter around the throw pillow that was in his lap.

"Ah...it was an accident." he murmured as he turned away, slightly paling in the face when he thought about it. Which made the older boy next to him hide his forming smirk with his hand.

"All you did was walk in front of him and he glared at you so hard that it looked like your soul left and entered your body at least three times."

"Don't make fun of me! He's a scary bastard!" his eye twitches uncontrollably.

Furihata let out a nervous laugh. He tried very hard to cover up the fear that shot through him. He knew Akashi was a scary person and he wished to not cross paths with him. But for his friend to be the supposed target, he may need to stick beside him. And that is probably what Sakurai was thinking as well with the look in his eyes turning serious.

"I'm going to go talk to him." He said and the group looked at him. Imayoshi was rather surprised to say the least. To think meek stuttering Sakurai Ryo would be the one to declare such a strong statement.

"I'm going with you." Kuroko finally spoke up.

"Me too! Let's do it now!" Furihata jumped up. To hell with it. Face the devil head on and die trying!

Imayoshi and Wakamatsu spared a glance at each other before thinking simultaneously.

 _This is going to be bad._

* * *

 ** _I promise I am working on this story. It is just taking awhile to structure it since I was originally going to let someone else write it. In the next chapter, Kuroko, Furihata, and Sakurai are going to face the student council head on and get wrapped up into things that throws them through a loop. Also, there might be a certain tiger that decides to visit..._**


End file.
